Heartful Love 🎀
Heartful Love �� PreCure (ハートフルラブ��プリキュア) is the first fanseries created by IchigoJoker. The season is about love and romance. The main character is Asahi Sora, who looks for her soulmate. Story "My name is Asamiya Sorami and I'm looking for my soulmate! And one day, I stumbled over a magical fairy called Amore. She gave me the Lovely Ring and told me to fight the evil Distress, mistress of suffer. And then I suddenly transformed into Cure Love!!! Let's go, my love story!" Characters PreCure * - Sorami is a cheerful girl, who loves romances and fairytales. She is energetic and always seen to be simling. Sorami is a member of her school's story club and their Foreign language club. Despite having excellent grades in languages, Sorami struggles with studying and sports. Sorami loves sweets, especially the one her mother makes. Sorami holds the power of the pink cat of love, . * / - Tamami is a middle school studend in third year and is a skilled dancer. She loves music and flowers. Tamami gets a lot letters by admirers but never answered any of them. Tamami dreams of traveling to America. Her alter ego is Cure Orchid, the purple Cure of dance. * / - Koneko is a middle school student in second year. She is the student council vice president and one of the smartest students. She is really strict with others but loves cute things. Koneko hates people who don't follow rules. Her alter ego is Cure Venus, the orange Cure of beauty. * Saitou Reina/Cure Euphorbia '''- Reina is a middle school student in second year. She just moved to the town in the first episode. Reina comes from a rich family and has problems making friends. She loves eclairs. Her alter ego is Cure Euphorbia, the green Cure of elegance. * / - Her alter ego is Cure Lily, the white Cure of calmness. * Yukizora Minori/Cure Yoghurt - Her alter ego is Cure Yoghurt, the blue Cure of happiness. Fairy * Amore - Amore is a fairy from Pink Kingdom. She lives with Sora now and uses the suffix "suki" after her sentences. * Hearties - The Hearties are magical fairies that grand the PreCures their powers. Known Hearties: ** Rabies - Cure Love's Heartie. The Heartie of love. ** Staries - Cure Orchid's Heartie. The Heartie of dance. ** Moonie - Cure Venus' Heartie. The Heartie of beauty. ** Bloomie - Cure Euphorbia's Heartie. The Heartie of elegance. ** Rosie - Cure Lily's Heartie. The Heartie of calmness. ** Crémie - Cure Yoghurt's Heartie. The Heartie of happiness Villain * Distress - '''Distress is the mistress of suffer who wants to take emotions away from humans. * '''Norabu Monster - The monsters used by Distress. Family * Asahmiya Sakura - Sora's mother. She owns a bakery. * Asahmiya Takahara - Sora's older brother. He is a high school student. * Ishihara Sara - Tami's older sister. Items * Lovely Ring - Transformation item. Speech is "PreCure! Sweet Date!". The girls can change their forms with the rings. * Cure Arrow - PreCure's attack items. * True Love Mirror - Item from Pink Kingdom. Home of the Hearties. Attacks * PreCure, Love Heart! - Cure Love's first attack * PreCure, Blooming Flower! - Cure Orchid's first attack. * PreCure, Grace Miracle! - Cure Venus' first attack. * PreCure, Clover Shoot! '''- Cure Euphorbia's first attack. * '''PreCure, White Melody! - Cure Lily's first attack. * PreCure, Milky Wave! - Cure Yoghurt's first attack. Places * Pink Kingdom - Amore's home kingdom. * Blue Town - PreCure's hometown. * Skyblue Middle School - School of the Cures. Trivia * The Cure names say L O V E L Y together. Category:IchigoJoker Category:Heartful Love �� PreCure